Raijin (Thunder God)
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Seorang pemilik kekuatan goro goro no mi telah turun ke blue sea. Membuat gempar seisi lautan dan membuatnya memiliki bounty 500.000.000 berry dalam waktu cukup singkat. Dan nama orang itu adalah Enel sang dewa petir.


**DISCLAIMER : Eichiro Oda**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : Fic ini hanyalah buah imajinasi sederhana dari author semata. Jadi maaf ya kalau jelek, hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Raijin (Thunder God)~**

Cuaca yang cerah di pagi hari. Tepatnya di sebuah pelabuhan megah Marie Joa dimana sudah berkumpul banyak perwira angkatan laut yang terlihat sudah berbaris rapi seakan sedang menyambut sesuatu. Ya benar, mereka semua memang sedang menantikan kedatangan para bajak laut kuat, besar, ternama, yang diberikan ijin khusus oleh pemerintah dunia. 7 dewa bajak laut atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan 'Ouka Shicibukai'.

"Telah hadir di pelabuhan Marie Joa. Ouka Shicibukai Buggy-sama dan Bartholomew Kuma-sama"

Dua sosok anggota tujuh dewa bajak laut berjalan memasuki pelabuhan setelah mereka berdua turun dari kapal. Yang satu menggunakan kapal angkatan laut sedangkan sang Shicibukai baru tak sudi menumpang di kapal jelek *menurutnya* milik Marine dan memilih untuk menunggani kapal pribadinya yang megah nan meriah. Serta tak lupa untuk membawa ratusan anak buahnya yang penuh loyalitas di kapal.

"Kapten Buggyyy, berjuang!"

"Kami akan selalu menantimu disini. Hati-hatiii!"

"Shicibukai terhebat kapten Buggy tak ada duanya!"

"Wohooo!"

"Bravooo!"

Itulah kira-kira sebagian dari sorak-sorai serta kehebohan yang berasal dari para buronan mantan penghuni Impel Down level 2-3 yang kini sudah hampir dua tahun lebih mengabdi dengan setia kepada 'Sang Legenda' idola mereka.

"Hyahahaha, bagus-bagus! Tetaplah kalian memberi hormat kepadaku yang memang merupakan calon raja bajak laut ini" Celoteh sahabat Yonkou Akagami itu kepada seluruh perwira angkatan laut yang memang kini sedang berbaris dan melakukan pose hormat.

Kuma yang berjalan di sisinya tak berucap sepatah katapun. Sama seperti biasa.

"Hey kau pria beruang, apakah kau tidak gentar berjalan di samping sosok legenda sepertiku heh?" Buggy menyikut tubuh Kuma dua kali seraya menampilkan senyuman picik ala dirinya.

Mantan komandan Revolusioner itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau kuberi dua pilihan. Ingin bertamasya ke suatu tempat atau ingin meledak di tempat?" Ucapnya datar sembari membuka sarung tangannya perlahan.

"I..itu a..aku tidak ingin memilih. Sarungkan kembali kedua tanganmu beruang besar" Buggy mulai kebakaran jenggot saat menyadari bahwa sosok tinggi besar di sampingnya ini sepertinya bukan orang yang bisa diajak bercanda.

'Aku bisa mati jika Kuma benar-benar serius menghajarku' Kata Buggy dalam hatinya.

"Hey badut, bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalanku?"

Sebuah suara pria yang menantang terdengar dari arah belakang. Buggy pun menoleh, disusul oleh Kuma.

Shicibukai berpakaian nyentrik yang berwarna pink sedang berdiri di hadapan Buggy dan Kuma. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tersenyum dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kali ini ia terkesan lebih serius dan pendiam.

"Do..Doflamingo?" Buggy segera menyingkir sejenak dan memberi jalan bagi pria berjuluk Ten Yaksha itu. Doflamingo melangkahkan kaki gontai dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam sakunya. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas terdapat beberapa luka lebam serta jahitan di wajah serta dadanya.

"Memangnya Doflamingo adalah pria yang pendiam seperti itu?" Gumam Buggy.

"Topi Jerami"

Buggy menatap Kuma dengan penuh tanda tanya.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Jadi kira-kira siapa saja yang datang Brannew?" Tanya seorang pria bertopi dan berkemeja merah tua. Melihat banyaknya atribut yang tertempel di jubahnya membuat siapa saja pasti mengetahui apa pangkat yang disandangnya.

"Selain Juraquille Mihawk yang sudah hadir disini, kita sudah mendapat kabar jika Bartholomew Kuma, Buggy, serta Doflamingo sudah terlihat di pelabuhan. Kita tinggal menunggu kehadiran mereka sebentar lagi"

Akainu mematikan cerutunya di sebuah asbak. "Apakah Boa Hancock serta xxxxxxx tidak hadir kali ini?"

Sang komodor angkatan laut itu menggeleng. "Kemungkinan besar tidak. Boa Hancock selalu menolak saat diundang untuk rapat dan xxxxxxx tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali Akainu-gensui"

Pemimpin tertinggi Marine itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah. Aku mengerti. Empat Shicibukai yang hadir saja sudah cukup bagiku"

Mihawk yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

Pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras. Doflamingo memasuki ruangan dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di atas meja. Ulahnya yang seenaknya sendiri tak berubah sama sekali.

"Doflamingo, kau mungkin boleh berbuat seenaknya sendiri ketika Sengoku masih menjabat. Tapi tidak denganku. Turun!" Gentak sang Admiral Tinggi dengan nada tegas.

Doflamingo berdecih. "Aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus Sakazuki" Jari-jarinya ia arahkan ke arah Akainu.

"Jika kau mau menyerangku ataupun anggota rapat yang ada disini" Akainu melihat ekspresi ketakutan para anak buahnya akibat ulah Joker "Aku tak akan segan-segan untuk meminta kepada Gorosei agar benar-benar mengeluarkanmu dari Shicibukai"

Jari-jari pria berkacamata itu diturunkan dan ia pun melompat turun dari meja dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Ia pun paham jika pria berpangkat tinggi itu bukan orang yang mudah untuk ditawar dan terlampau tegas. Posisinya sebagai Shicibukai yang kemarin nyaris dicabut setelah ditumbangkan oleh Luffy bisa benar-benar terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian Kuma dan Buggy bersamaan memasuki ruangan rapat.

"Bagus. Rapatnya bisa kita mulai sekarang. Brannew, silahkan" Perintah Akainu singkat.

Yang diberi perintah pun segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Aku disini akan bertugas sebagai pembicara dalam rapat kali ini"

Doflamingo yang kebetulan duduk persis di sebelah Buggy membuat sang bintang badut itu cemas tak karuan. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat duduk menjadi persis di sebelah Mihawk karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang kosong selain tempat duduk tadi.

"Kenapa kau duduk mendempetku?" Mihawk melirikan kedua bola matanya yang tajam itu ke arah samping kiri. Merasa risih dengan kehadiran rekan sesama Shicibukainya itu.

"Psst aku malas duduk di samping Doflamingo, bodoh. Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan jangan rewel Taka no Me" Jawab Buggy lirih.

Pemilik mata setajam elang itu cuma bisa mendengus kesal daripada harus membuang-buang waktu meladeni orang menyusahkan macam Buggy.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, Shicibukai adalah organisasi resmi buatan pemerintah dunia yang sengaja dibentuk untuk membantu menyeimbangkan kekuatan di dunia bersama angkatan laut dan Yonkou. Oleh karena itu, tidak boleh terjadi kekosongan dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena itu akan mengurangi kekuatan dari pihak pemerintah" Jelas Brannew panjang lebar.

"Berkaitan dengan Law yang belum lama dikeluarkan kan?" Sela seorang pria berambut mohawk dan berkumis lancip yang sedari tadi belum juga bersuara. Momonga.

"Benar. Trafalgar Law telah resmi dikeluarkan dari Shicibukai setelah terbukti bersekongkol dengan Topi Jerami dalam rangka mengalahkan salah satu anggota Shicibukai. Donquixote Doflamingo" Lanjut Brannew.

Sementara Doflamingo terlihat memijat pelipisnya seakan gusar setelah mendengar perkataan barusan.

Hampir seluruh anggota rapat menatap ke arah pria yang memiliki tinggi 300 cm itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Apalagi Buggy yang mulutnya terbuka amat lebar disertai ingus yang menetes setelah mendengar kebenaran yang mencengangkan itu.

'To..Topi Jerami telah selangkah mendahuluiku lagi? Aku tidak terima!' Kata Buggy dalam hatinya.

"Oleh karena itu kami dari pihak angkatan laut sepakat untuk menentukan seorang lagi untuk mengisi kursi yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Law. Akainu-gensui, giliran anda" Brannew membungkuk seakan mengisyaratkan untuk memberi kesempatan berbicara selanjutnya kepada atasannya itu.

Akainu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku dan para Gorosei telah sepakat untuk memilihnya menjadi Shicibukai yang akan mengisi tempat kosong. Seorang pendatang baru di lautan yang konon berasal dari pulau langit. Pemilik kekuatan goro goro no mi alias manusia petir"

Sontak saja para perwira dan marinir yang hadir disitu langsung berbisik-bisik karena mereka sama sekali belum tahu sebelumnya tentang sosok yang akan mengisi tempat kosong di Shicibukai itu.

Manusia magma itu membuka gulungan kertas berwarna kuning yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah poster bounty. "Orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam kejadian pengerusakan besar-besaran Ennies Lobby setelah turun dari pulau langit dan juga orang yang telah bertarung dan nyaris mengalahkan Admiral Kizaru. Pemilik bounty sebesar 500.000.000 berry hanya dalam kurun satu setengah tahun. Orang yang amat berbahaya jika menjadi oposisi pihak angkatan laut serta pemerintah"

PRAANNGGG!

Kaca di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja pecah dan membuat siapa saja yang ada disitu tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah berani berbuat kurang ajar seperti itu. Apalagi ini sedang dalam keadaan rapat penting yang berada di atas tanah suci Marie Joa.

Beberapa perwira serta marinir disitu terkejut saat menyadari ada percikan-percikan listrik yang perlahan membentuk sebuah wujud manusia di atas meja. Mereka pun segera menyingkir dari situ.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Momonga dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Yahahaha" Sosok itu tertawa renyah sembari duduk bersila di atas meja.

Mihawk mengangkat topi yang menutupi kedua matanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Kuma menutup bible yang sedang dibacanya.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya kau mengikuti rapat maka aku akan memperbolehkanmu duduk di atas meja hanya untuk sekali saja" Kata Akainu yang mencoba menekankan pada kata 'sekali saja'.

"Ja..jadi ini orang yang kau maksud Akainu-san?"

"Si..siapa sebenarnya dia?"

"Kau jangan macam-macam disini orang asing"

Keributan yang tercipta dari para perwira serta marinir disitu membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Ternyata laut biru itu penuh dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan ya" Enel mengambil sebuah apel favoritnya dari atas meja dan memakannya sambil berbaring miring dengan tangan kanan yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Enel atau yang sering dijuluki 'Thunder God'. Dia lah Shicibukai baru yang kumaksud" Ujar Sakazuki.

Sementara Buggy yang duduk persis di hadapan Enel hanya bisa menelan ludah berkali-kali dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Namun karena gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu ia urungkan niatnya agar tidak dianggap Shicibukai penakut dan nantinya malah bisa mengakibatkan dirinya dikeluarkan dari keanggotaan 7 dewa bajak laut.

"Hey badut"

Buggy berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar. "I..iy..a?"

Enel menyentil keras hidung merah Buggy. "Yahahaha, aku belum pernah bertemu makhluk konyol sepertimu di langit"

Sahabat karib Shanks itu menghembuskan nafas lega setelah sebelumnya mengira ia akan dihabisi oleh kekuatan petir yang dimiliki oleh pria bertelinga panjang di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah cukup paham kan dengan kesepakatan kita Enel?" Tanya Akainu.

"Kesepakatan ya?" Enel menghabiskan potongan terakhir apel yang dimakannya. "Aku boleh melakukan apa saja asal setuju untuk memihak dengan angkatan laut?"

"Itu benar" Sahut Brannew.

"Asal kalian mau memberikanku petunjuk tentang keberadaan Topi Jerami maka aku akan setuju dengan kesepakatan yang ada. Tapi jika tidak?" Enel turun dari meja dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Akainu. "Jangan harap"

"Hey-hey tenanglah. Kau jangan berbuat tidak sopan seperti itu pada Fleet Admiral" Brannew mencoba menenangkan.

"Tunggu-tunggu, Topi Jerami?" Gumam Momonga sembari menopang dagu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Luffy si Topi Jerami? Apakah kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Akainu penasaran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Balas sang manusia petir dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Fufufufufu..."

Semua yang hadir menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jadi kau telah dikalahkan oleh Topi Jerami, eh?" Doflamingo kembali memasang senyum iblisnya.

Dengan secepat kilat Enel telah berpindah tempat ke belakang kursi yang di duduki oleh Doflamingo. "Apa maumu?"

"Fufufu, hanya bertanya saja" Sahutnya dengan nada menyindir.

Suasana rapat yang seharusnya tertib dan teratur kini malah berubah menjadi tegang dan mencekam.

Doflamingo menoleh ke belakang secara perlahan. "Benar kan kau telah dipecundangi oleh bocah itu?"

Sang dewa petir menatap tajam ke arah pria di depannya itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin coba-coba rupanya" Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke belakang kepala milik Doflamingo dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik terciptalah sambaran petir dari ujung telunjuk miliknya.

ZRATTT!

Doflamingo tak semudah itu disentuh. Dengan kualitas kenbunshoku hakinya yang tinggi, ia sudah dapat memprediksi serangan sebelumnya.

"Fufufufu, kau menarik juga Enel" Ia melompat ke arah samping.

"Aku juga tertarik..." Enel membuka telapak tangan kanannya lebar-lebar ke arah Doflamingo "Untuk menghabisimu"

Sebuah serangan petir bertegangan puluhan ribu volt menyambar dengan cepat ke depan. Doflamingo yang sudah sanggup memprediksi serangan ini sebelumnya pun tak sanggup lolos sepenuhnya dari petir milik Enel. Akibatnya lengan kirinya menghitam karena terkena serangan petir.

"Sial!" Rutuk Doflamingo. Tak menyangka jika sosok pria yang nyaris sama congkak dengan dirinya itu benar-benar kuat. Ditambah luka-lukanya yang belum sembuh benar setelah dihajar oleh Luffy.

Dikala mantan raja Dressrosa itu mau menggunakan kekuatan benangnya untuk menyerang balik, tiba-tiba saja Akainu menggebrak meja di hadapannya dengan keras.

"Sudah cukup!"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Akainu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tak akan segan untuk menghajar kalian berdua jika pertarungan kekanak-kanakan ini masih berlanjut"

"Hey, mau kemana kau Enel?" Seru Brannew saat melihat Enel berjalan mendekati jendela yang tadi dipecahnya.

"Aku sudah tak berminat lagi berlama-lama disini" Jawab Enel singkat.

Mihawk sempat bergumam "Dia kuat"

"Jika kalian ingin tahu tujuanku turun ke blue sea apa, maka bawalah Luffy si Topi Jerami kepadaku. Yahahaha" Ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang mengerikan.

**-OWARI-**

**Maafkan author atas terlahirnya fic gak jelas ini, hehehe. Author baru pernah pertama kali bikin fic di fandom OP. Jadi salam kenal para penghuni fandom OP semuanya *sok akrab***

**Author bikin fic ini atas dasar rasa penasaran tentang keberadaan God Enel yang merupakan salah satu chara dengan kekuatan buah setan terkuat di OP. Sayangnya dapat lawan yang apes. **

**Kira-kira nantinya Oda-sensei akan memunculkan Enel kembali di cerita gak ya? Gimana hayo? **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
